A wireless sensor network system may be used for gathering many different types of information. Several examples of information that may be obtained by such systems may include temperature, humidity, pressure, and so forth. In some instances, the sensors may be widely deployed and may be configured to send the sensed data gathered by each sensor to a management computer. The management computer may organize and analyze the gathered sensor data, such as for determining a result. In some cases, the wireless network may be constructed and configured automatically, which may lead to the existence of one or more unknown sensors in the wireless network. Such unknown sensors may amount to wasted resources.
In addition, it is also possible that malicious or otherwise anomalous sensors may be included in the network, such as for snooping of network data, or the like. For example, a sensor may be planted in the network that is configured to transmit data outside the network. Additionally, or alternatively, it may be possible to hack or otherwise compromise a legitimate sensor to cause the sensor to send information outside of the network. In addition, sometimes sensors may not function properly, such as by sending unnecessary transmissions within the network. Further, even if an inventory is taken of the sensors in the network, such as based on communications received from the sensors, an anomalous sensor that merely eavesdrops on sensor data might not be detected.